The cultivar was developed from a controlled breeding program conducted at the J. P. Bartlett Company. The company used a non-patented cultivar designated ‘Pastel Dot’ (#94018) as the male parent and a non-patented cultivar designated ‘Pastel Dot’ (#94018) as the female parent in a cultivated area to create a single plant ‘Faith’. ‘Faith's’ plant habit is symmetrical with excellent basal branching. The new cultivar ‘Faith’ differs from its male and female parents (both Pastel Dot) in color shade being darker and with no spots on each petal. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings at the location previously stated has shown that the unique features of this new geranium are stable and that the plant reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.